Le Temps fil comme le vent
by Lucy Roronoa
Summary: Une aventure a commencé pour une jeune adolescente le jour où elle a rencontré un homme, mourant dans ses bras, lui laissant comme héritage, le Temps et l'Espace...
1. Chapter 1

Je ne suis qu'une fille au milieu de toutes celles de l'univers. Pourtant, c'est à moi que c'est arrivé. C'est arrivé, à moi, et je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi. Pourquoi, moi, et pas une d'elles. Remarquez, je ne peux m'en plaindre, c'était quelque-chose de merveilleux, si merveilleux qu'indescriptible en seulement quelques mots... Voici, je prend donc la responsabilité de vous conter mon histoire. Une histoire, qui s'est déroulée il y a exactement 1048 ans !

* * *

C'était un matin, un si beau matin qu'inoubliable. Un ciel bleu comme on n'en voit pas deux : pas un seul nuage à l'horizon, et un bleu... Quel bleu. Un bleu si clair et homogène que l'on penserait qu'il s'agit d'une peinture. C'est ainsi que commença ma journée. Je savait que ce serait une belle journée ! C'est la raison pour laquelle, j'ai décidé de marcher. Chose que je ne fais pas habituellement : mon lieu de travail, c'était chez moi, donc ni route, ni marche, il me suffisait d'attendre que les parents viennent déposer leurs enfants chez moi... C'était mon petit Job pendant mes vacances : je gardais des enfants. Il était six heures du matin, le soleil venait à peine de se lever, mais il faisait déjà jour. J'avais deux heures devant moi, avant que les premiers enfants n'arrivent.

Toujours est-il que sur ma route, alors que je me dirigeais vers le parc de mon quartier, j'ai vu, un homme qui semblait blessé, allongé sur le côté, me tournant le dos. Je m'approche de lui et essaie de l'appeler, mais aucune réponse. Je me penche vers lui et je tourne son corps pour le mettre sur son dos, c'est là que j'ai vu cette blessure. Une blessure, si l'on pouvait appeler cela ainsi... Il avait un énorme trou dans l'estomac, qui traversait tout son corps. De dos je ne le voyait pas, il avait sa veste par dessus. Je ne savait pas quoi faire, il était certainement mort. Je savais que pour les blessés, il fallait appeler une ambulance, mais pour les morts... la police peut-être ? Alors, j'ai voulu prendre mon téléphone dans ma poche, et c'est là, qu'une main m'en empêcha. Je croyait rêver, c'était la main de cet homme, était-il toujours vivant, avec une blessure pareille ? C'est là, qu'il commença a balbutier :

« S-sauvez m-moi ! A-Aidez-moi !

Je vais appeler une ambulance Monsieur, accrochez vous ! Essayais-je de dire tout en attrapant mon téléphone.

Non, il sera trop tard ! Sauvez-moi !

Je ne peux rien faire Monsieur, je ne suis pas médecin, ni rien, je ne peux pas vous aider... »

Il ne m'écoutait plus. Il refusait l'ambulance et répétait qu'il fallait que JE le sauve. Mais là c'est paroles ont changées de refrain :

« Vous avez l'air de quelqu'un de bien, vous allez pouvoir me sauver.

Puisque je vous dit que je ne peux pas, laissez-moi appeler les secours !

Non, je vais vous confier quelque-chose, promettez-moi d'en prendre soin, aucun mauvais usage, vous avez l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien, vous allez pouvoir me sauver.

Je ne comprend pas ce que vous dites !

Mettez votre main sur ma plaie.

Quoi ? Pourquoi ferais-je cela ? Il commençait à perdre les boule, mais il commençait à insister :

Mettez, vous-dis-je, ainsi, vous pourrez me sauver ! »

Je ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait, mais, je fit comme il le dit. C'est alors qu'il ferma les yeux, comme pour se concentrer, et j'ai senti une énergie qui venait de lui, et entrait en moi, sa plaie se fermait peu à peu, mais lui n'allait pas mieux. Il prit alors un air sérieux et continua la conversation :

C'est trop tard. J'y croyait mais c'est trop tard.

Comment ça trop tard, je n'ai rien compris à ce qui viens de se passer mais votre plaie s'est refermée !

C'est trop tard, j'ai perdu trop de sang déjà. C'est trop tard ! Disait-il

Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

A présent, c'est votre héritage, mais aussi votre fardeau. Le Temps et l'Espace, sont à vous à présent. Je vous les ai légué. Faites-en bon usage !

Quoi ? Comment ça le temps ? L'espace? Hé répondez ! Que m'avez vous légué ? J'y comprend rien, comment le temps peut-il être à moi ? Hé, ne fermez pas les yeux je vous dis ! Répondez moi ! Ne mourrez pas ! Répondez-moi !

C'était trop tard, son heure était venue, et rien ne pouvait changer cela. Mais ses dernières paroles m'intriguaient tout de même.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est la fin du premier chapitre.. un peut court mais, pour un premier chapitre c'est pas trop mal... Oui, je sais, je n'ai pas encore introduit Naruto dedans, mais ça viendra ça viendra, vous en faites pas ! xD**


	2. Chapter 2

Après avoir prévenu la police, je retournais chez moi, perplexe, me posant beaucoup de questions sur ce qui venait de m'arriver. Il me restait encore une heure avant l'arrivée des enfants, et j'ai pensé à m'aérer l'esprit en lisant Naruto, comme à mon habitude lorsque j'ai besoin de vider mon esprit. J'était allongée sur mon lit, et tout en lisant, je commençait à m'assoupir. J'ai changé de position car je commençait à avoir quelques courbatures, mais j'ai raté mon coup et suis tombée du lit... mais, chose étrange et même effrayante, je n'atteignait pas le sol, je continuait à tomber, tomber, tomber, jusqu'à ce que je commence à distinguer au loin des formes qui se créent, puis une foule qui courrait, pour sûr, je n'étais plus dans ma chambre, mais ma chute a terre, était aussi douloureuse que si j'était tombée de la hauteur de mon lit... c'est-à-dire, rien... Je suis tombée de je-ne-sais-où, de haut me semblait-il, et pourtant, rien. Aucune douleur. Les gens me regardait comme si j'était... un alien peut-être, ou bien un fantôme, je ne sais pas trop, ce que je sais, c'est qu'il doutait fort de mon humanité à ce moment là, et je comprenait pourquoi... je crois... Mais j'eu à peine le temps de réfléchir à la situation, que des personnes venues de nulle part, m'attrapent et m'emmènent telle une prisonnière dans un bâtiment...

" A-Attendez... ce bâtiment... c'est impossible... c'est..., balbutiais-je"

Je regardait à présent les personnes qui m'avait attrapée... j'eu la même réaction :

"Vous, non... c'est impossible, attendez... ATTENDEZ VOUS DIS-JE !

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour me regarder d'un air "Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous fais celle-là?", et c'est alors que je me suis décidé à poser cette question, la réponse me faisait un peu peur, mais, il fallait que je la pose. Avec ce qui c'était passé tout à l'heure, la plaie qui s'est refermée si vite, comme si le Temps de sa plaie avait fait marche arrière, et puis, les paroles de cet homme... Et si, et si ce qu'il voulait dire que je peux voyager dans l'espace et le temps à présent, si c'était cela qu'il m'avait légué... j'ai touché sa plaie, et j'ai fais revenir cette partie de son corps à un état passé... Si tout cela était réel, bien qu'en temps normal, je n'y croirait pas, mais là vu les circonstances, alors il est possible que... ce que je vois... oui, il faut que je demande :

- Est-ce que je serais dans le village caché de Konoha, par hasard ?

- Ouais, tu l'es, et là on t'emmène voir la Hokage, Cinquième du nom... Intéressée? Répondait un des deux hommes qui m'avait attrapée.

- Non, pas vraiment, je la connais déjà au travers des livres, et une inconnue qui se ramène dans son village, elle aime pas trop en général, donc, non, je ne suis pas intéressée, je suis plutôt effrayée... Mais, dites-moi plutôt, la grande guerre est terminée ? Celle avec Madara ? (J'ai utilisé le nom de Madara dans le cas où la guerre n'aurait pas commencé, de plus mon interlocuteur n'était autre que Kakashi, alors...)

- Ouais, bien sûr, mais de quel village es-tu ? me demandait-il à présent

- Je ne viens d'aucun village de ninja, ni d'aucun pays de ce monde d'ailleurs, mais je connais beaucoup sur vous au travers des livres, je sais que vous Kakashi Hatake, aviez un ami appelé Obito qui a mené la guerre contre les cinq pays réunis... Je ne connais par contre pas encore la fin de cette guerre, bien qu'elle me parait évidente, mais.. enfin bref, je m'égare. Et vous, Yamato, je ne sais pas grand chose de vous à part qu'il y a peut-être la possibilité que votre vrai nom soit Tenzô, d'après comment Kakashi vous appelle...

- Nous sommes arrivés au bureau de l'Hokage... "Toc, toc"

- Entrez ! Annonçait une voix dont je n'avait pas beaucoup de difficultés à comprendre le propriétaire.

- Tsunade-sama, cette jeune fille a été trouvée à l'extérieur, en réalité, nous l'avons vue tomber du ciel... littéralement, et euh... elle sait beaucoup de choses sur notre... expliquait Kakashi.

- Tombée du ciel hein ? Comment cela est-il possible ? Commençait-elle à grogner

- Je crois que c'est moi qui me suis téléportée ici, commençais-je, sans vraiment le savoir évidement, en fait, je pense que c'était inconscient, j'étais en train de lire sur vous, et puis... la chute libre... jusqu'à que j'atterrisse, sans même avoir mal... vous savez, moi non plus je ne comprend pas très bien...

- Tu.. lisais sur nous tu dis ? Que lisais-tu exactement ? Me demandait-elle

- Et bien, j'en suis arrivée au moment où, dans la grande guerre contre Madara/Obito, les cinq grands pays s'entre-aidaient pour pouvoir attraper le chakra de Juubi... c'est à ce moment que j'ai commencé à tomber, alors, j'en sais pas plus... expliquais-je maladroitement.

- Je vois, tu as donc lu des livres d'Histoire, et sans le faire exprès tu t'es téléportée sur place, ici autrement dit.. c'est cela ? Essayait de comprendre la femme blonde.

- Non, pas exactement... répliquais-je

- Alors quoi ? La voix venait de derrière moi, lorsque je regardait, je voyait Naruto... c'était lui qui s'y mettait... Baaka..

- Naruto... commençais-je, ce n'était pas des livres d'Histoire, mais bien des livres fantaisistes. Je viens, d'un monde qui a écrit votre histoire, un homme l'a inventée, du début, Naruto, de ta naissance, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, tout, il l'a écrit ! Et moi, je ne faisait que lire...

- Sais-tu l'enfance que j'ai vécue ? Aucun homme ne pourrais donner une telle vie à quelqu'un ! S'écria Naruto

- Mais c'est cette enfance qui fais ce que tu es : un orphelin, rejeté de tous mais qui a réussi a gardé la lumière, n'a pas sombré dans les ténèbres, prêt a tout pour sauver ses amis, et surtout son premier ami et rival : Sasuke. Toute ton histoire, a été écrite pour que nous lecteurs nous nous attachions à toi... Si tu aurais été un simple gars, normal qui a des amis comme tout le monde, et des parents comme tout le monde, tu ne serais plus Uzumaki Naruto, tu aurais même été Namikaze Naruto, le garçon comme le monde... Mais tu n'es pas comme tout le monde, et c'est pour ça que tu es Uzumaki Naruto, l'enfant Renard qui sauve ses amis !

- ... Alors nous ne sommes que fiction ? C'est cela que tu dis ? Rien de tout ce que nous faisons n'est volontaire ? Tout est écrit ? Demandait-il

- Non, il est vrai que vous êtes des personnages fictifs, mais, si vous n'étiez que cela, alors je ne serais pas là.. soyons logique, sinon, cela voudrait dire que c'est Masashi Kishimoto qui m'a fait venir ici, et ça non, c'est moi et j'en suis certaine à présent.

Mais un grand bruit m'interrompit dans mon élan d'explication. Naruto et Kakashi sortirent en vitesse pour aller voir ce qui se passait, tandis que je me retrouvait avec Tsunade, Yamato, Shizune et son fidèle cochon, Tonton, et un grand silence s'instaurait... Silence brisé par le retour de Naruto, ramenant disait-il celui qui semblait être le capitaine d'un groupe qui venait d'atterrir, de la même manière que moi, c'est-à-dire, par le ciel. Faciles à capturer car ils étaient tous, contrairement à moi, sonnés par la chute. J'écarquillai les yeux les yeux lorsque je vis de qui il s'agissait : Oui, je le connaissais...

Comment... c'est... commençais-je

Tu le connais ? Il vient de ton drôle de monde lui aussi ? Demandait Naruto

Non, il est un peu comme toi, sans ses parents, élevé par son grand-père, avec ses frères adoptifs, dont l'un qu'il perd tôt, l'autre plus tard, pendant sa première défaite, alors que son but était de sauver son frère, c'est son frère qui l'a sauvé, donnant ainsi sa vie. Et puis, comme toi, en lui, il y a un pouvoir qui agit sur son corps. A huit ans, goinfre, sans y faire attention, il mange un fruit du démon, et le fait devenir un homme élastique.

Un fruit de démon... ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Un fruit qui entraîne un paradoxe car recherché par les pirates, il les empêche par la suite tout contact avec l'eau de mer, leur faisant perdre leur force.

Alors pourquoi les recherchent-ils ?

Parce qu'ils donnent un pouvoir inconsidérable en échange...

Donc, c'est aussi, un de tes personnages fictifs ?

Celui-ci fut créé par Eiichiro Oda, m'enfin bref.

Et dis-moi donc, est-il un pirate, ou bien peut-on faire confiance en lui ?

C'est un pirate en effet, mais il n'est pas pirate pour pouvoir piller tout ce qu'il trouve, il veut juste partir à l'aventure, c'est la promesse qu'il a fait à Shanks, son modèle, ainsi qu'à ses frère, avant que le premier ne les quittent. C'est un bon pirate pourrait-on dire ? Un pirate qui est du côté de la justice, surtout de l'aventure en fait, mais surtout, ne pas toucher à ses amis sinon... le responsable, croyez-moi, en pâtira. Oh, et j'allais oublier, je vous conseil de préparer quelque repas faits de viande avant qu'il ne se réveil si vous ne voulez pas que tout le village soit dérangé...

Huh ? Il nous battrait pour de la viande... ?

Non, pas exactement, en fait si peut-être, mais... si vous lui disiez que vous n'avez pas de viande, il capitulerais bien sûr, mais le problème, ce n'est pas cela, le problème, c'est le réveil...

Comment ç-...

VIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNDEEEE ! Un cri perçant venait de traverser la pièce, ou plutôt devrais-je dire le village tout entier entendait ce cri perçant qui ressemblait a celui d'un lion affamé...

Trop tard, il est réveillé... soupirais-je en me bouchant les oreilles...

Je vois, c'est de cela dont vous parliez... le réveil... disait Tsunade, les mains sur les oreilles.

* * *

**VOILAAA, un deuxième chapitre de fait, j'espère que vous aimez, n'hésitez pas a dire si vous avez quoi que ce soit, à dire, reprocher, corriger, ou ce genre de chose quoi ! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Cet épisode de bruit infernal passé, je passais aux présentations suite à l'arrivée de Kakashi en vitesse à la rescousse et puis, les membres de l'équipage qui étaient venus, sans manquer de le taper de toute leur force... surtout, une jeune fille rousse, cheveux long et yeux verts, elle répondait au nom de …

- Nami ! Ça fait mal ! Se plaignait Luffy

- Arrête de faire semblant, t'es en caoutchouc ! Criait-elle

- Waaa ! Nami-swan est si jolie quand elle est en colère ! Dansait un jeune homme blond, des yeux en forme de cœur...

- Arrête un peu Cuisinier pervers ! Fais plutôt gaffe à la situation, on sais pas où on est là ! Un jeune homme, borgne de l'oeil gauche, cheveux vert et trois épées sur son côté droit.

- Ah, Marimo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu t'es pas perdu ? Demandait le Blond

- T'as un problème avec ça Sourcil-en-trombone ? Commençait à s'énerver l'autre

- Sanji ! Zorro ! Arrêtez ça maintenant ! Criait Nami

Alors que les deux se turent, Sanji dansait autour de Nami, une voix calme prit alors la parole. C'était un femme, la plus agée d'entre eux, une brune aux yeux bleus, mince et grande :

- Capitaine-san, Epeiste-san, Cuisinier-san, Navigatrice-san, Docteur-san, Menteur-san, Robot-san et Musicien-san, nous devrions nous inquiéter de retrouver notre navire. Nous devons vite repartir, Law-san nous attend. Nous ne savons pas ce qui pourrait arriver... peut-être mourrons nous ici...

- Robin ! Arrête avec tes discours pessimiste ! En plus, sans le Sunny, on peut pas partir ! Criait un jeune brun aux cheveux long

- Je suis d'accord avec Usopp. Elle fait peur ! Repris un petit renne au nez bleu, un chapeau sur la tête

- Pour toi Chopper, c'est Usopp-sama reprenait Usopp

- Ne t'en fait pas Chopper, on mourra pas ici, rassurait Luffy, le capitaine, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Voyant une telle scène, Tsunade, la hokage cinquième du nom ne pu s'empêcher de commander un grand repas pour les arrivants, au grand bonheur du capitaine, qui bavait déjà.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent, sans encombre à part les disputes habituelles entre Zoro et Sanji, mais j'appris plus tard que pendant ce temps là, quelque part, dans l'ombre :

- Muahahahahahaa ! Regardez-ça ! Depuis que cette porte interdimensionelle s'est ouverte, plusieurs spécimens intéressants sont arrivés ! Muahahahahaaha ! Les préparations sont bientôt finies, nous pourrons passer à l'action, demain à l'aube ! Disait une voix

- Mais patron, nous ne connaissons pas encore leur puissance ? Essayait quelqu'un

- Et alors ? reprenait la première voix, plus leur puissance sera grande, au mieux ce sera pour mon expérience ! Muahahahahaha !

* * *

** Voilà, je sais, c'est un chapitre court mais ... c'est ce que j'ai pu faire etre deux révisions ! A partir de la semaine prochaine je pourrai normalement me mettre sérieusement écrire la suite de cette histoire ! et encore un merci tous ceux qui me lisent ! x) thank you guys **


End file.
